Warzone Agent Eckman
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Warzone Agent Eckman can be introduced by nearly any contact once a hero gains the appropriate level. The introduction will be through a mission. New Contact(s) None Information Longbow Warzone Agent Agent Eckman coordinates hero activities in the Bloody Bay warzone. Speak with Agent Eckman if you are willing to help with Longbow efforts in the area. All missions received from Agent Eckman will bring you into conflict with other players! Initial Contact Greetings! I've been expecting you! We've got a bit of a situation here. To be blunt, Bloody Bay is a bloody mess. There's all kinds of heroes and villains fighting each other here over the meteors scattered around the area. Worse yet, Arachnos Operatives are trying to sabotage Longbow's efforts to put things in order! If you're up for it, I'll set you up with some missions on behalf of Longbow. I'll warn you now though: Arachnos has been recruiting villains from the Rogue Islands to do their dirty work as well, so this'll be no cakewalk! Store * Inspirations Missions Briefing Longbow needs to be appraised of the current state of affairs. I need someone to perform a recon patrol through Bloody Bay. PvP Mission: This mission will bring you into direct conflict with villains. Watch out for villains from the Rogue Isles. Many of them lurk around Bloody Bay itching to take down an unsuspecting hero. Badge Debriefing Excellent work! I'll report your findings to Longbow command at once. Temporary Power Completing this mission awards the Hyper Stealth temporary power. Defeat all Arachnos & defuse bombs Briefing One of our command posts has been developing a suppression field device which weakens the offensive capabilities of villains in Bloody Bay. Unfortunately, we've recently received word that Arachnos has invaded the command post and are planning to blow it up! We need a hero to stop the Arachnos invaders and defuse the bombs! Are you that hero? The timer is ticking on those bombs! You have 60 minutes to complete this mission! PvP Mission: This mission will bring you into direct conflict with villains. If you manage to save the command post, we'll be able to activate the suppression field and weaken the villains offensive capabilities on Bloody Bay! Enemies Badge Debriefing Excellent work! The suppression field device has been activated! Rescue officer, defeat all Arachnos Briefing One of our Longbow communications officers has acquired some tactical intelligence on villain activities within the zone. Unfortunately, he has been kidnapped by Arachnos before he could deliver the intel to us! Head over to the Arachnos base, rescue our communications officer, and defeat the operatives responsible! It's only a matter of time before Arachnos finds what our communications officer knows. You have 60 minutes to complete the mission! PvP Mission: This mission will bring you into direct conflict with villains. If you rescue the communications officer, we'll be able to provide valuable information on villain activities to all heroes in Bloody Bay! Enemies Badge Debriefing Excellent work! We'll communicate the intel to all the heroes in Bloody Bay! Defeat Arachnos invaders, recover equipment Briefing A team of Longbow Agents have set up a new listening post complete with hi-tech equipment designed to analyze villain weakpoints in Bloody Bay. Unfortunately, Arachnos Operatives have discovered the post and are attacking it right now! Defend the listening post from the Arachnos assault! It's only a matter of time before Arachnos takes complete control of the post. You have 60 minutes to complete the mission. PvP Mission: This mission will bring you into direct conflict with villains. If the listening post equipment survives, we'll be able to relay the villain weakpoints to all heroes in Bloody Bay! Notable NPCs * Arachnos Commander (type varies) Enemies Badge Debriefing Nice work! I'm downloading the villain analysis from the listening post equipment right now. This should give us a temporary edge on the villains in Bloody Bay! Defeat all Arachnos, recover compound Briefing One of Longbow's researchers has developed a new ablative compound which can be applied to uniforms to temporarily enhance it's protective capabilities. Unfortunately, Arachnos has intercepted the shipment! Head over to the Arachnos base and recover the shipment. Arachnos will be sending the compound to the Rogue Isles to reverse-engineer it. You have 60 minutes to complete this mission. PvP Mission: This mission will bring you into direct conflict with villains. If we recover the compound, we can use it to enhance the uniforms of all heroes fighting in Bloody Bay! Notable NPCs * Arachnos Commander (type varies) Enemies Badge Debriefing Excellent work! We'll distribute the compound right away!